Stiles s'ennuyait
by CrispyKISS
Summary: Par mal chance ou par force du destin, Stiles et Derek se croisent à la pharmacie. OS.


**Disclaimer : Ni Teen Wolf, ni les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent.**

**Résumé : Par manque de chance, ou tout simplement par force du destin, Stiles et Derek se croisent à la pharmacie. Petit OS.**

**Voilà, c'est un petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça, rien de bien méchant, et surtout très court. Je suis désolé d'avance si c'est pourri, ou s'il y a des fautes, je l'ai rédigé en très peu de temps. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre ressentis. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Stiles s'ennuyait**

Stiles_ s'ennuyait._

De garde à la pharmacie dans laquelle il avait été condamné par son père à des travaux d'intérêt généraux, Stiles s'ennuyait.

Le jeune homme ne démordait pas du fait que ce n'était pas à lui d'en pâtir, mais bien à Scott. Bon, il devait bien avouer que sur l'enregistrement de la caméra de surveillance c'était bien lui et seulement lui qui y apparaissait, cependant il s'était encore une fois mis dans le pétrin uniquement pour son meilleur ami loup-garou.

Lors des pleines lunes, Scott était particulièrement déchainé, et les chainettes ne le maintenaient fermement qu'une fois sur trois, alors Stiles était passé à l'action. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette pharmacie au beau milieu de la nuit, avec comme simple lumière l'alarme qui s'était déclenchée, après son arrivée.

Malgré la noirceur de l'habitacle, il fut très vite identifié par son père grâce à la vidéo de surveillance. Mort de honte devant le pharmacien, le Shérif lui avait promis que son fils paierait pour les dommages occasionnés.

Alors,_ voilà. _

De garde à la pharmacie dans laquelle il avait été condamné par son père aux travaux d'intérêt généraux, Stiles s'ennuyait.

Et tout ça, pourquoi ?

_Des somnifères. _

Par ailleurs, pour sa défense, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde, qu'elle soit si informatisée, cette foutue pharmacie.

Mais au moins, le problème avait été résolu : Scott avait ronflé comme un sonneur pendant toute la soirée.

Renfrogné, le jeune homme repensa à sa matinée mouvementée : Une petite vieille, venue chercher du viagra pour son mari, lui avait parlée de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber. Puis était venu le tour du drogué de service. Ensuite, plus rien, _nada_.

Jusqu'à cet instant où un nouveau client venait de passer la porte vitrée.

« **Stiles Stilinski à votre service, que puis-je faire pour vous ?** » Accoudé paresseusement contre le comptoir en verre, le jeune homme ne prêtait aucunement attention à ce nouvel usager qui venait d'entrer, préférant surfer sur l'ordinateur mit à sa disposition pour la journée.

« **Depuis quand tu bosses ici, toi ?** » En un sursaut de surprise Stiles se redressa vivement du présentoir et s'empressa de fermer la page web sur laquelle il s'était établi « **Enfin, s'il on peux appeler ça bosser…** »

« **Tiens donc, Derek !** » Stiles adopta une attitude nonchalante, un subtile mélange entre fausse surprise et lassitude. « **Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Un petit rhum ? Une pneumonie ? Ou la gastro ?** »

Cette dernière idée lui plaisait bien.

Derek Hale suppliant le jeune Stilinski de lui filer des médocs constipants. Après tout, l'hypothèse se tenait : il devait faire frisquet dans sa veille baraque au fin fond des bois.

Et, après ce qu'il à du endurer, l'idée d'un feu de cheminée est bien-entendu exclue.

**« Rien de tout ça **» Il leva les yeux au ciel, excédé** « J'ai besoin que tu me files des préservatifs »**

**Wow. **

La révélation le scotcha sur place. Après tout, il s'attendait à quoi ? Derek était tout ce qu'il y avait de charmant.

_Physiquement_ parlant.

Il fallait bien que ça arrive. Après Jackson, Scott, et même Danny, la suite logique des évènements était que Derek lui aussi, se trouve quelqu'un. Pourtant, en un sens cela lui plaisait bien que Derek soit seul. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais il l'expliquait par le fait qu'il ait perdu sa mère encore enfant, et que Derek ait subi la perte de son entière famille.

Le traumatisme dû au choc. _Surement_.

Voyant toutes sortes de couleurs passées sur le visage du garçon, ajoutées à ses pulsations excessives et désordonnées, le grand brun crut bon d'ajouter un «** Ils ne sont pas pour moi** », espérant le calmer.

« **Haha, non mais tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie et de ton corps, tu sais. Haha** » Stiles avait les lèvres affreusement sèches, la bouche pâteuse et la voix chevrotante. Bordel. Il se racla la gorge et se mit en quête d'une boite de préservatifs, dans la réserve. Loin derrière.

La pharmacie était vide et depuis l'entrée, Derek parvint à entendre « **Alors, raconte, qui est l'heureuse élue ?** » Et, derrière le ton jovial, Derek crut discerner une pointe de tristesse.

Son front et ses sourcils se froncèrent dans un même mouvement lorsqu'il vit Stiles revenir au comptoir et d'y balancer sans ménagement la petite boite en carton. « **Je te dois combien ?** » Eluda-t-il nonchalamment, et d'une impassibilité hors norme.

Stiles pianota sur l'ordinateur, un instant avant de sortir un petit sachet plastique et d'y renfermer son achat. « **Ça te fera huit dollars** »

Derek lui tendit un billet de dix dollars, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde « **Si je te disais que c'est Erica l'heureuse élue, tu en penserais quoi ?** » Questionna-t-il, tout sérieux.

L'interrogation abasourdie plus que de raison le jeune homme. La bouche semi-ouverte, et le regard fixe dans celui du loup-garou, il du s'appuyer des ses deux mains sur le comptoir pour ne pas flancher.

« **Je penserais que tu es un petit veinard, haha**. »

Le lycanthrope acquiesça, satisfait.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'espérait Stiles plus que n'importe quoi à cet instant. Il voulait que Derek quitte la pharmacie au plus vite, afin que sa respiration retrouve un nouveau souffle, et ne soit plus si saccadée.

« **Et, maintenant si je te disais que c'est Boyd l'heureux élu, cette fois-ci, tu en penserais quoi ?** »

« **Oh.. je.. c'est.. tu serais également très chanceux, hein.. Boyd est bien bâti, c'est un bon morceau. Haha. Hein..»** Il n'était pas des plus à l'aise face à cette soudaine révélation.

_« Est-ce que.. Bordel, est-ce que je suis entrain de rêver ou Derek est bien entrain de se rapprocher de moi ? Et pourquoi me fixe-t-il comme ça ? »_

Déglutissant douloureusement, Stiles se laissa imprégner par le parfum envoutant de son interlocuteur, et en profita pour baisser sa garde un bref instant. Savourant le contact de son souffle chaud contre sa peau, le jeune homme, dans un geste instinctif, ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par la douce mélodie de sa respiration apaisée.

Derek s'approchait, un peu plus chaque secondes, jusqu'à atteindre son nez, et de s'y frotter. Retrouvant le contact visuel qu'ils avaient perdus quelques secondes auparavant, et leurs lèvres séparées par une poignée de millimètres, Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre.

« **Hé bien voilà, tu as ta réponse**. » Susurra Derek en se redressa vivement, pas mécontent de sa petite impression.

« **Que.. Quoi ?** » Clignant des cils plusieurs fois, c'est un Stiles troublé et pantois qui, à son tour, se redressa.

Derek secoua énergiquement le sachet devant le nez du garçonnet « **C'est pour Erica et Boyd. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un louveteau dans les pattes.** » Il leva les yeux au ciel, en un demi-sourire « **Gardes la monnaie** » Tournant les talons, et s'apprêtant à franchir les portes coulissantes de la petite boutique, le lycanthrope souriant, s'amusa une dernière fois « **Passe un bon après-midi, Stiles**. »

« **Oh espèce de...** » Maugréa Stiles dans sa barbe, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir si facilement abdiqué face à ce loup-garou dérangé.

« **Je t'ai entendu** » Sourit le loup, sous le regard surpris de Stiles qui le pensait déjà loin. Très loin.

**FIN**

* * *

**Je m'excuse encore si vous avez trouvez ça**** mauva****is. Simplement faites-moi le part, pour que je m'améliore :). Xoxo**


End file.
